<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Children (who were never meant to exist) by Lucifer25729</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070078">The Children (who were never meant to exist)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer25729/pseuds/Lucifer25729'>Lucifer25729</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t judge this is my first descendants fic, F/F, Love, Rape, Rated Teen for mentioning/flashback of rape, Sister Rivalry, Sisters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer25729/pseuds/Lucifer25729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The villains on the isle all wanted a child.<br/>One child. An heir to their legacy.</p><p>Mal and Evie were such children. </p><p>So were Maddie and Lexi.</p><p>The only difference?</p><p>Maddie and Lexi were the sisters Mal and Evie never should of had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie/Audrey Rose (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Original Female Character/ Original Female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is my first Descendants fic and I've been working really hard on it! Its going to be a lot longer than my other fics, so it wont be released as much, but I hope you guys like it! I'm aiming to post every week or so, but it may be different. <br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Th isle of the lost was created by King Adam and Queen Belle, rulers of Auradon.</p>
<p>It was designed to hold all of the villains, from those who had committed petty crimes such as theft, to the worst of the worst.</p>
<p>Maleficent.</p>
<p>The Evil Queen.</p>
<p>Jafar.</p>
<p>Cruella De Vil.</p>
<p>All the Villians were found, captured, and sent to the isle by their heroic counter parts, and were forgotten.</p>
<p>Nobody objected to the Isle.</p>
<p>Not Aladdin, who knew what it felt to be in the brink of starvation, to have to fight for survival.</p>
<p>Not Aurora, who had a critical and beautiful bond with Maleficent, who simply threw it away for favour among the other royals.</p>
<p>Not Snow White, who never understood how The Evil Queen had only wanted her step-daughter to learn the meaning of hard work.</p>
<p>Not Rodger and Anita, who knew about the crumbling manor Cruella had had to live in, and how her furs were her only source of income.</p>
<p>They didn’t offer any forgiveness to their villians.</p>
<p>Only hatred.</p>
<p>They sent them away to a place where medicine was non-existent, and a cold could mean death for you.</p>
<p>To a place where hypothermia was common, and food was scarce.</p>
<p>To a place where they knew children were being raised.</p>
<p>They knew that all the villains on the isle wanted children.</p>
<p>An heir to continue the legacy.</p>
<p>Yet, when those children were born, Auradon ignored them.</p>
<p><em>Just like their parents</em> was the only thing they could say to justify the brutality of the isle.</p>
<p>About how they had abandoned innocent children.</p>
<p>The new king came to the throne.</p>
<p>King Ben.</p>
<p>His first proclamation?</p>
<p>To bring children of the isle to Auradon to right the wrongs of his parents.</p>
<p>He just didn’t know how difficult it was going to be.</p>
<p>———————</p>
<p>Evie and Mal were such children.</p>
<p>Born and raised by Maleficent and the Evil Queen.</p>
<p>Mal, short, purple-haired and headstrong, she was the leader of the gang and swore to protect Evie with her life.</p>
<p>Evie was taller than her protective friend, and used her looks to her advantage when food was scarce and their bellies were empty.</p>
<p>Their best friends, Jay and Carlos were also part of their gang, and the four were the most feared Villain Kids, or VK's, on the isle, and nobody disagreed with them.</p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>Maddie and Lexi were also such children.</p>
<p>However, they were a little different than the rest of the VK's on the isle.</p>
<p>They were the younger sisters of Evie and Mal, which both was a benefit and a downfall.</p>
<p>Mal and Evie protected them, made them feel relatively safe in a very unsafe place.</p>
<p>They also felt rather babyish against them though, their parents praise constantly on their sisters, saying <em>"</em><em>Mal did this"</em>  and <em>"Evie did that"</em>.</p>
<p>Maddie tried, though she wasn't like her sister. She didn't have her purple hair and emerald green eyes.</p>
<p>Maddie's hair was long, blonde and flowing, thick and beautiful. Her eyes glowed, not green, but golden, tiny flecks of light reflecting from the sun. Her mother hated her because of it. "<em>Your not my Daughter! You look more like you were from Auradon than me!"</em></p>
<p>Maddie never had any love from her mother, less than Mal, whom she relied on for everything when she was little. It was hard, and Maddie despised Auradon, despised them for banishing her, banishing her to a life of harsh comments and little love.</p>
<p>Lexi was small, smaller than Evie, smaller than Mal, smaller than Maddie, and she was only a year younger than her sister. Her hair was blue, not midnight blue like Evie, but sky blue, and she had an extremely petite figure. Yet again, she was compared to her sister, never pretty enough, never skinny enough. Just never <em>enough</em>.</p>
<p>Maddie told Lexi constantly how amazing she was, how brilliant, how beautiful. It was the the only way she stayed happy. Maddie.</p>
<p>The two had been dating for years, though nobody knew. Nobody could know. Love wasn't allowed on the isle. Ever.</p>
<p>It was hard to hide though. With sisters like Mal and Evie, they were always there. They only really got time alone when their sisters went out with their gang. They treasured these moments.</p>
<p>Then they left.</p>
<p>Went off to Auradon, left them behind.</p>
<p>Went to a better life.</p>
<p>Their parents wanted them to get the wand, but when that failed, they came down on Lexi and Maddie like a ton of bricks, making their lives hell.</p>
<p>Maddie became reclusive. She barely spoke, barely did anything. She was only herself with Lexi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then they came back. </p>
<p>Told them they were chosen to go with them to Auradon.</p>
<p>They didn't want to at all. But after a lot of persuasion, they agreed. </p>
<p>They didn't tell them the real reason why. </p>
<p>How when they had left.</p>
<p>Lexi was taken.</p>
<p>They had been gone six months.</p>
<p>Maddie spent three weeks searching.</p>
<p>Eventually, she found her.</p>
<p>But not before she had been brutally raped.</p>
<p>The two never spoke of it. Ever.</p>
<p>But Maddie and Lexi both changed that day.</p>
<p>And Mal and Evie were about to find out how.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what do you think? Please comment feedback, its really appreciated! I'll see you next time!</p>
<p>-Lucy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What makes you think we want to leave?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Maddie yelled furiously at her older sister, her golden eyes glinting dangerously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look guys, it’s dangerous here. Auradon is so much safer!” Evie said calmly. She tried reaching out to Lexi, to get a reaction out of her, but the girl just moved closer to Maddie. Maddie stopped shouting and turned towards the girl as she whispered in her ear. After a frustrated sigh, she calmed down and said “We’ll go. Because it’s safe. But we stay together. I’m not sharing with someone else” and with that she pulled Lexi in to a hug. Mal and Evie just nodded and left the room, wanting to talk privately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t get it E! We were so close before, and now she barely even looks at me!” Mal said, exasperated. Maddie had been very quiet that day, barely talking to Mal and only speaking when with Lexi present.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know M. It’s strange for me too. Lexi was such a little chatterbox. Now she barely speaks” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both sat down on Evie’s old bed, and Mal lay down, Evie lying on top of her. “I don’t know honestly.” Mal said, “I just hope they’ll see sense” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evie put her arm around Mal and pulled her under the sheets. Mal snuggled up to her, and the two fell into a content sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, Lexi was lying on her bed, Maddie’s arms around her as she sobbed. She was still terrified of going places after what had happened, and now her sister was trying to make her go to a brand new place? She just didn’t have the strength or the will to go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Lexi?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lexi stopped crying for a couple of seconds to look at her girlfriend. She could see the torment in her face and reached for her hand. She felt Maddie squeeze back, before saying quietly “I think we should go”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lexi winced, and Maddie shook her head sadly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”It’s not safe here Lex, you and I both know it. If we don’t go, something could happen again. Or worse! We can’t risk it. Please go. For me. And I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lexi looked into her girlfriend’s eyes. She could see the longing in them, the longing to take Lexi to a safer place, and she nodded her head bravely. “I’ll do it” she whispered “For you”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maddie smiled, and the two stood up to pack their things.</span>
</p><p class="p1">———————</p><p class="p1">The next day arrived, and Maddie and Lexi stood with their small suitcases beside the purple limo, looking back at their home for the last time. Maddie was nervous, not just for herself but for Lexi, hoping that the change would be good for her.</p><p class="p1">After the suitcases were loaded into the trunk, Maddie got inside the limo cautiously, Lexi right behind her, Mal and Evie already inside. The plan had originally been for Mal and Evie to bring two girls and two boys over to Auradon, but with Maddie and Lexi being family, the King Ben had decided to bring them over instead.</p><p class="p1">Evie smiled at the two and said “You two excited? I know I was when I first came over” Maddie just stayed silent. Lexi also didn’t say anything, just shuffling closer to Maddie. Evie just looked at Mal and the two began conversing quietly in hushed whispers. Maddie couldn’t pick up on everything that was being said, but the phrase “I don’t know what’s wrong” was picked up.</p><p class="p1">The limo pulled up into the centre of what seemed like a large garden. There was a large fountain covered in different coloured flowers, and lots of little shrubs and trees. It looked rather pretty, though Maddie didn’t say anything, not wanting to speak to anyone.</p><p class="p1">As the limo parked, Maddie spotted four figures standing in the distance. She recognised Carlos and Jay, her sisters friends, but standing next to them were two girls Maddie didn’t know.</p><p class="p1">The first girl was around the same height as Mal, with short black beach waves and dressed in a pastel blue dress. One hand was held by Carlos, the other clutching a small binder, the same colour as her dress.</p><p class="p1">The other girl was taller, around the same height as Jay, with long brown hair flowing down her back and cheeky grin on her face. She looked from an oriental background, and by her face, Maddie was almost certainly sure she was related to Mulan. Out of all the heroes, Mulan was the only one who Maddie had respect for, with the exception of Elsa, because hey, magic hands are cool.</p><p class="p1">The girls all stepped out of the limo, and Maddie blinked in the sunlight. She had never experienced natural sunlight before, as the barrier around the isle prevented it, and it felt nice on her skin.</p><p class="p1">The four figures approached, and Carlos smiled at the two younger versions of his friends. “Hi again you two! This is my girlfriend Jane” he said, gesturing to the pastel clad girl standing next to him. She smiled at the two, a genuine smile that reached her eyes, and although Maddie didn’t trust Auradonians, this one seemed nice enough. Jay grinned at the two, and gestured to the other girl standing next to him. She waved at the two, before introducing herself. “Lonnie” she said “daughter of Mulan, captain of the fencing team and current girlfriend of this idiot” she said, before pushing Jay playfully. He grinned another one of his famous grins mischievously, before reaching his fingers out under her chin and tickling her, resulting in her  squirming and laughing loudly. Lexi still didn’t say a word, though she smiled at Jane, a timid, shy smile, but a smile nonetheless.</p><p class="p1">Jay, Carlos, Jane and Lonnie showed the four girls up into the school, and Maddie couldn’t help but marvel at the amazing  and huge school she was in. “Dorms are that way and the cafeteria is that way” Jane said, nodding at Maddie and Lexi. “You got that?” Maddie nodded, and Jane, satisfied with this answer, gave Carlos a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying off in the direction they came.</p><p class="p1">Mal put a hand on Maddie’s shoulder and she stiffened. “We’ll walk you to your dorm, then we can meet up later for dinner” she said to her younger sister softly. She might not have seen her for a year almost, but Maddie was glad her sister could still be gentle when she wanted to be.</p><p class="p1">After arriving at their room, Mal and Evie waved goodbye to Maddie and Lexi before walking away toward their own dorm. Maddie slipped the key into the lock, before marching inside. She stopped, turned, and walked back outside again, grabbing Lexi’s hand and walking in with her.</p><p class="p1">Once the two were inside, Maddie finally breathed a sigh of relief, and Lexi did the same.</p><p class="p1">”This is strange” she muttered.</p><p class="p1">”And confusing”</p><p class="p1">”And scary”</p><p class="p1">Maddie reached over and took Lexi’s hand.</p><p class="p1"> “But we’ll do it together” she said quietly, and Lexi agreed happily.</p><p class="p1">It didn’t matter what, that would do it together.</p><p class="p1">Boy, did they not realise how complicated their new life in Auradon was about to get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Introductions and malfunctions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s been a while! I decided to work on  this again, but I’m currently focusing on another fic so this one won’t be updated much! Hope you enjoy the chapter though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>6 months earlier...</em>
</p>
<p>Maddie had been searching for 3 weeks. She knew Lexi wasn’t avoiding her; Lexi usually came to Maddie when she was avoiding other people, and her not seeing her for this long was very worrying.</p>
<p>She knew something was seriously wrong when the Evil Queen had shown up at her and her mother’s house, hysterical over her daughters disappearance, with “Elexia this, and Elexia that” Maddie had just ignored her mindless spurting, and it had only increased her drive to find her.</p>
<p>It was a dull day, duller than usual when she heard it. The piercing scream, the slap, the muffled cries. She knew who it was. She knew it was coming from the nearby abandoned library, a failed Auradonian project that nobody had bothered to clear up.</p>
<p>Maddie raced into the building, her footsteps silent, her movement careful and planned, so that when she drew close to the door where the noise was coming from, she was completely unheard. One quick look inside the room filled the girl with so much horror that if possible, she would have run as far and as fast as she could away from the building and never look back. If it hadn’t of been for who was lying on the table, bruised and scarred, her head lolling lifelessly.</p>
<p>Stealthily she crept in, brick in hand. It only took one strike; he was unconscious before he even hit the ground.</p>
<p>She pulled up a shaking Lexi, naked and afraid, and held her as she sobbed, hair wild and face dirty, covered in grime.</p>
<p>She knew she had been raped before she even had a good look. The positioning of the man, the way she had tears running down her face in emotional exhaustion. She felt nothing but pure anger and hatred toward the man lying on the floor, and she showed this by slowly picking up the brick that was lying discarded on the floor, and smashing it into his skull.</p>
<p>She watched the blood pour, and she simply held her girlfriend, and slowly walked out of the abandoned building. Her motorcycle lay dormant outside, the bright yellow looking increasingly attractive compared to the dingy street. She clambered on, Lexi still in her arms, and sped home, vowing to never let this or anything else ever happen to her girlfriend again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Present Day</em>
</p>
<p>It was warm and sunny as Lexi and Maddie paced in their dormitory, worrying about the day ahead. Well, Maddie was pacing, muttering anxiously to herself. Lexi sat on the bed, worriedly biting her already stubby nails, and watching her obviously stressed girlfriend.</p>
<p>”Calm down” she heard Maddie mutter to herself, before a sharp exhale.</p>
<p>Maddie turned and offered her hand. </p>
<p>“The others will be her soon. Mal and Evie” she added at Lexi’s lost expression. Lexi stood up, and Maddie handed her a small backpack.</p>
<p>”They were in our wardrobes. I think there for school” she said softly. Lexi just nodded and thanked her silently.</p>
<p>Mal and Evie stood waiting for them outside.</p>
<p>Evie was clearly nervous, her hands fidgeting nervously at her sides.</p>
<p>Mal looked frustrated; her eyes darted around the hallway rapidly, and she rocked on the balls of her feet.</p>
<p>”Let’s go” Lexi heard Maddie say quietly, and the four of them walked to breakfast, the silence only being broken when that met up with Carlos, Jane, Jay and Lonnie.</p>
<p>When they arrived at the cafeteria, the first thing Lexi noticed the was a girl sitting on the far left of the cafeteria. She had white and pink wispy locks, and a sad and lonely expression. She whispered to Maddie “Can you ask Mal who that is? She looks lonely” Maddie nodded, and turned to her sister. “Who’s that?” She asked, and Mal and Evie both turned to look at the girl she as gesturing to.</p>
<p>”That’s Audrey” Mal said quietly. “She tried to take over the school” She paused unsure, before continuing with reassuring looks from Evie. “She took Mom’s staff”.</p>
<p>Lexi looked over at the girl. She didn’t look even the slightest bit evil, but she didn’t say that. She just looked at her occasionally as she ate with her friends, wondering what the girl with the pink hair could have done to be so evil. She certainly didn’t look it, and Lexi just had a dark feeling deep down that there was something more to the girl than met the eye.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoyed doing this chapter and writing Lexi’s POV. Hope I did the first part okay, I always find it hard to write really bad stuff, my stories are usually super positive! Hope you liked!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “I don’t think you are what you seem”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast came the thing Maddie was dreading the most; classes. School on the isle was pretty much a free-for-all, and extremely easy for a villain, especially with classes like <em>A beginners guide to pickpocketing</em>. Maddie of course had aced these, but she knew Auradonian subjects were very different.</p><p>Her, Lexi, Mal and Evie were walking down the corridor together to Maddie’s first class, chemistry. From what Evie was explaining, she could tell that the subject was one of the more difficult ones (and from her enthusiasm, one of her favourites) but she hoped that her supposedly sharp brain (according to Lexi) would help her get through it.</p><p>They arrived at the classroom, and Mal and Evie turned to them.</p><p>Mal put her hands on Maddie’s shoulders, and felt the tremble masked in her calm look. “I love you” she said quietly “Have a good first day” before turning to Evie who was whispering to Lexi. She couldn’t here what was being said, but by the look of concentration on her girlfriend’s face, she could tell she was doing her best to take it into consideration. Mal frowned.</p><p>”Damn it Evie! She’s making me go soft!” Evie just laughed. “Don’t worry dragon. Your still just as rotten as when you got here” before grabbing Mal’s hand and tugging her down the corridor, waving at the two.</p><p>Lexi nodded determinedly at Maddie, and the two walked into their first class.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>By lesson three, Lexi already felt dead.</p><p>She was exhausted, having her second lesson been Physical Education, or PE as it was called by most of the students in her class. Lonnie, the girl who was Jay’s girlfriend, had been in the class assessing her and Maddie, to see what they were like athletic wise. She was already useless, and the test just proved it. Maddie however, was fantastic and Lexi was proud.</p><p>Their third lesson was Remedial Goodness 101, the one subject her sister hadn’t talked non stop about how interesting it was. As she walked in, she saw a small, plump woman, dressed in a light blue dress, smiling cheerfully at the two girls. She quickly gestured to two seats at the front before tapping to get their attention as they sat down.</p><p>”Hello you two! Welcome to remedial goodness 101, where we will help you learn all the ways of Auradon.” Lexi heard Maddie groan.</p><p>“Now let us begin...” Lexi was no longer listening however, for she had noticed the girl from breakfast sitting outside. She was sitting on a small bench under a tree, and she was crying, her hands covering her face. Lexi felt terrible for her, and quickly raised her hand.</p><p>”And the answer is, Yes Lexi dear?”</p><p>”May I please go to the bathroom?” She asked in a polite tone.</p><p>The teacher, who Lexi realised she did not know her name, quickly said yes and Lexi rushed out the classroom, turning straight at the doors outside. She quickly crossed the yard until she was standing in front of Audrey.</p><p>”Go away! Leave me alone, please..” she heard a quiet voice say, and Lexi just whispered back “Your upset. I don’t wanna leave”</p><p>Audrey looked up and saw the blue haired girl looking back at her.</p><p>”Who are you?” She asked, voice quivering.</p><p>”Lexi, Evie’s sister” she replied, and Audrey’s face changed with understanding.</p><p>”Are you okay?” She asked the pink haired girl.</p><p>Audrey stayed silent, before Lexi heard a muffled “Not really”</p><p>Lexi sat down softly next to the girl. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Audrey looked up into the eyes of the kind girl sitting next to her.</p><p>”Everyone hates me” she said “And I don’t blame them, especially after all the stuff I’ve done, but they won’t let me try and change again! I’ve done so much wrong, and I’m trying to fix it, but they won’t let me. They won’t give me the chance” Audrey broke down, beginning to sob.</p><p>Lexi wrapped her arms around the crying girl, holding her as she leaned in and put her head on her chest.</p><p>”It’s okay” she said “And for the record, I don’t hate you. And nether does my girlfriend Maddie”</p><p>Audrey sniffed “Your girlfriend?”</p><p>Lexi nodded.</p><p>Audrey smiled and said “Thank you” before standing up.</p><p>”I’ve got class now. But I’ll see you at lunch?”</p><p>Lexi smiled and nodded her head. “Sure! You wanna sit with us?”</p><p>Audrey smiled again, half in denial, half in shock. “That would be amazing! Thank you!” She quickly said, and Lexi just smiled shyly.</p><p>As Audrey watched the smaller girl run back to class, she felt a unfamiliar feeling in her chest.</p><p>Hope, she realised. Something she hadn’t felt in a while.</p><p>And for the first time in a while, Audrey felt truly happy with the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Talk to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evie wants to, but she can’t. Not now, probably not ever. But she knows she has to try.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter!!! (Finally! I hear you think. Sorry ‘bout that) Hope you enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evie felt guilty. Constantly.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to be. Honestly she didn’t. But when she looked at the pink-haired princess, her heart just fluttered, and she felt butterflies in her stomach.</p>
<p>She didn’t dare say anything though. How could she? Mal would consider it the worst betrayal.</p>
<p>They were turned to stone for god sake!</p>
<p>Evie couldn’t help it though. She was so pretty, and she knew she had seen Evie staring. </p>
<p>It made her sad, angry and hurt to have to bottle up all of these feelings, to pretend that she wasn’t in love with the one person her best friend hated more than anyone else.</p>
<p>It wasn’t fair.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It was Monday Lunch, around two weeks after her sister had arrived in Auradon when it happened.</p>
<p>Lexi and Maddie approached the table.</p>
<p>And following behind them?</p>
<p>
  <em>Her.</em>
</p>
<p>They all sat down, before Mal cleared her throat loudly.</p>
<p>”And why are you sitting here? With us?”</p>
<p>Her tongue pierced Audrey with her cutting remarks.</p>
<p>”I-I-I, um, w-wanted to s-s-sit with Lexi? She k-kinda i-i-invited me o-over h-h-h-here” she stuttered out, so nervous to be in front of Mal that she began to stutter profusely.</p>
<p>”Mal.....” Evie put her hand on her friend’s shoulder, quietly calming her down.</p>
<p>“Let her sit here. She hasn’t done anything.”</p>
<p>Audrey nodded in gratitude, before slowly setting her tray down, and sinking gracefully into the seat. She contemplated the salad in front of her, before stabbing a piece of lettuce with  her fork and putting it in her mouth.</p>
<p>Lexi and Maddie began a quiet discussion, and Evie turned to Audrey.</p>
<p>”I missed you” she said quietly, her voice only audible to Audrey who was sitting to her left.</p>
<p>”Y-You did?” She asked, her face covered in shock.</p>
<p>”Of course I did! I missed us. Having fun. Talking to you about things I like that someone actually appreciates.”</p>
<p>Audrey giggled.</p>
<p>”And I missed your company”</p>
<p>She went silent.</p>
<p>”You too” was all that Evie heard from the muffled reply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Save me; For I feel I’m not breathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Audrey knew it. She couldn’t do anything about it. She was always there. Staring. Audrey’s desire burned deep. But it was pointless.</p>
<p>Evie knew too. But she wished she didn’t.</p>
<p>Lexi was trying to understand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this! I’ve been trying to write this story more as I’ve been busy lately and haven’t had the chance! Here’s Audrey POV :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey knew she couldn’t. Not now, not ever.</p>
<p>Mal hated her.</p>
<p>Everyone hated her.</p>
<p>Why did Evie have to be so damn perfect?</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>She missed her.</p>
<p>Evie missed her. She really did.</p>
<p>After all the despicable, evil, terrible things she had done, Evie still missed her.</p>
<p>Audrey's heart shattered. She couldn't do that.</p>
<p>So she quickly stood up and pushed her food away, before quickly running off, tears puddling in her eyes.</p>
<p>She heard Evie call out, ask her where she was going, as did Lexi, but she didn't listen.</p>
<p>She just kept on running.</p>
<p>She couldn't do that to her.</p>
<p>She couldn't be her friend.</p>
<p>Not with the way she felt.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Lexi looked on in shock and confusion as Audrey ran away, before turning towards her sister.</p>
<p>Evie mirrored her expression, if even more puzzled.</p>
<p>She looked totally confused and hurt.</p>
<p>”Hey, what is up with her? Is she okay?” She asked quietly, touching her sister gently on her shoulder. Evie still faced the direction Audrey had left in.</p>
<p>”Evie?”</p>
<p>Evie turned to her, obviously startled, before letting out a defeated sigh.</p>
<p>”Audrey... did some not-so-great things. Bad things. Things that meant not many people like her. Why Mal doesn’t like her.”</p>
<p>”What could she have done that was so bad?” Lexi questioned. She couldn’t understand what the quiet and shy girl she had met could of done to make so many people hate her so much.</p>
<p>”Maleficent’s staff” she heard Evie whisper softly.</p>
<p>”What?”</p>
<p>”Maleficent’s staff. She stole it. Turned a lot of people into stone. Me into stone.” Evie hung her head sadly. It looked like a painful memory.</p>
<p>”Evie, why would she do that? She seems so.. nice.”</p>
<p>”She didn’t used to be. She was quite mean when we first arrived. But, Mal took her happily ever after with Ben. Stole the only important thing she had. I’m not saying what she did was right, but I understand why she did it”.</p>
<p>Evie paused, before looking at Lexi fearfully.</p>
<p>”Don’t tell anyone I said that! Mal would hate me if she knew. I swear, please Lex!”</p>
<p>Lexi just nodded, and pulled her elder sister into a hug.</p>
<p>”Thank you” she heard a small whisper in her shoulder.</p>
<p>Lexi was small, and so Evie had had to bend to reach her height, but Lexi felt she still made a difference.</p>
<p>”I’m always here for you Evie. I love you”</p>
<p>Evie looked up and smiled at her, tears just falling down her face.</p>
<p>Lexi didn’t know why she was crying, and she wasn’t sure her sister knew herself.</p>
<p>”Love you too”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>